The Chosen One's Chosen One
by deleteaccountpls
Summary: Flora Angelberg is your not so average girl that's best friends with a vampire, Vlad & a wanna-be vampire Robin, all until he leaves them both wondering one night. What happenes when she isn't human? And decides to go look for Vlad? First ever story.
1. Running & Memories

**A's/N: Hey guys, I'm Zara, this is my first Young Dracula based story, it will probably be rusty at first, but I would really appreciate advice or ideas on what you think, hope you enjoy!**

**~This chapter is based on the first episode of series 3, by the way, if I get something wrong like a characters name or place, or ANYTHING that is in the series, you have my apologies, same goes if get any typos. **

I'm running, I'm not sure for how long or where too, but right now I didn't care, they were chasing me, _us,_ and I could sense Ingrid slowing down, but I kept going, she doesn't seem to care about me, so I'm only doing her a favour.

"I'll go for the vampire; you go after the half-fang! Go!" I heard one of them shout.

_Damn it old girl, keep running._

All I could see were trees, tall, very tall, and the sun was high in the sky, I doubted Ingrid's chances of loosing the slayers, she'd never get past the sun. I haven't actually understood why they were after me too, probably because I 'know,' or now I should say 'knew' the Chosen One, plus I'm not exactly normal, they have a reason for calling me a threat.

I ducked under a low branch and hid behind a tree to catch my breath, even though I barely needed too. I heard gasping behind me and quickly grabbed Ingrid before she fell.

"Remind me again why you decided to burn down the castle and leave us with no where to go to!" I half whispered, half shouted at her.

"Forget it! We need them off our tail, now!"

"But how? My powers are draining out of me from running for so long and you can barely stand up!" This time I screamed at her.

"I'm fine, quick, keep moving I can hear them."

So we ran some more, but they were still behind us, they were definitely very determined to turn us into dust. We reached a garage of some sort and stopped for a minute.

"Flora, you need to get out of here, I'll hold them off so you can save yourself," Ingrid said in-between gasps.

I pulled my eyebrows together and looked at her, this was strange, I would've expected her to make ME do the 'holding off' whilst SHE got away. This was the third time she's shown any sort of kindness towards me, first was when I was missing my Grandmother, second when I was missing Vlad. I looked at her for another minute just to check she wasn't joking, but then she shoved me back out into the trees.

"Don't ask questions! Just go, don't worry, I'll make sure you make up for it." And that was it.

I didn't look behind me, and frankly I didn't need to, thanks to my powers I knew that they had lost Ingrid and that she was safe, well, not entirely, but at least they had lost her.

I managed to run for a good 3 hours, and found myself in a town; the name didn't really matter to me. I felt inside my coat pocket for any change and decided that I should buy something to eat. After walking up and down the high street, I found a cute bakery that I though I'd like, when I walked in many heads turned my way and some people's eye's widened, but I shrugged it off and bought a doughnut then I asked for the toilet, hoping that there was one. The woman I asked nodded and pointed to the left of her.

After doing my business I washed my hands and looked up to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and what I saw made me gasp.

I had dark grey bags under my eyes, my lip was swollen, I had scratches on my neck and check, my once hazel eyes had turned empty and dark, my tights were ripped under my knees and overall I looked terrible.  
>I pulled my shorts down a little, tied my (too long for my liking) brown hair back and walked out the bakery to sit on a bench. I needed to think, about everything.<p>

I wondered what Vlad was doing, and where he was, he was close though, I could sense it, feel it. I needed to find him; all I have now since he's been gone is the memories.

I still remember the first time I met him and Robin; it was my first day at school;;

_**Flashback**

_I pulled my long hair over my shoulder and walked through the gates, first days were always the worst, if it didn't end well, chances are your whole secondary life won't be good either. Moving school wasn't good either, especially when it's in year 8, in the middle of the autumn term, where everyone had already made their best friends and enemies, it's hard to make friends. _

_I walked over to my locker and opened it to put my lunch in, I had to move, the social services made me, from my favourite ever care home, to one where I'm treated like dirt, apparently I can't co-operate well with the other children and is seen as a bad influence, so they dumped me here, in Stokley. _

_Suddenly, a loud voice broke me out of my thoughts._

"_Vlad! I've got your cape! I accidently took it home when I was at the castle thinking it was mine, sorry about that!" a boy yelled across the hall. _

_I looked left and saw the boy that was making all the noise, he stood out very much, and not exactly in a good way, he had black hair and was wearing a long black cape, like the ones vampires where in movies, obviously he had his uniform underneath. He was standing a few lockers away from me, next to him was another boy, shorter than the other, his hair was a light brown and from what I could see, he seemed to be red with embarrassment, I smiled and shook my head. _

_The cape boy saw me looking and waved; I smiled again, got my book out and started to make my way to the form room._

"_Hello! I'm Robin! I haven't seen you around school before, are you new?" The cape boy ran up to me and stopped me in my tracks._

"_I'm Flora, yes, it's my first day here," I needed to get better at introducing myself if I wanted friends._

"_Robin c'mon! We'll be late again!" Said Robin's friend._

"_That's Vlad, he's my best mate, he also doesn't like to be late for lessons," Robin joked._

_I laughed and Vlad suddenly realised I was there._

"_Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, you must be the new girl everyone's been talking about, and I'm-"_

"_Vlad, I know, Robin told me," I finished him off._

"_Well, thanks Robin, anyway, nice to meet you, I'm sure we'll be great friends."  
>He stuck his hand out and I shook it lightly, with a shy smile on my face.<em>

_**End Of Flashback**

I don't think that day would've been bearable if they weren't with me, on that day I had also met Chloe, who was probably the only girl friend I had, and Jonathon. And Vlad was right; we turned out to be the best of friends, all day, everyday, it was Robin, Vlad and I. We became friends so easily that Vlad told me about who his family were about a day after we'd met.

_**Flashback**

"_Flora, why don't you come over to Vlad's house with me tonight," Robin has whispered to me during out History lesson._

"_Yeah, I guess so, I mean if it's okay with Vlad..." _

_We both looked over to him and saw him finishing off his essay, his hands were under the desk and he put his thumbs up._

"_Well, I guess that's a yes." _

"_I warn you Flora, it doesn't exactly look all that attracting, actually I would think it looks rather horrible." _

_Vlad had been telling me all about how he knew I wouldn't like his house (or how Robin put it, 'castle' I didn't think it was an actual castle though)._

"_Oh nonsense, trust me, I bet it's better than a stinky foster home," I had replied._

_We finally got to the top of the hill and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me, not of being frightened, but amazed and blown away. It was a real castle, but wasn't fully intact. It looked awesome though, through my eyes._

"_Wow, I am so jealous."_

"_See Vlad, told you she wouldn't mind that you lived in a castle, I mean, WHO WOULDN'T!" Robin exclaimed._

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever," Vlad opened the door and we entered his home._

"_Dad! I'm home!" _

"_Vladdy, you've brought me a snack, you shall be rewarded," A voice came from behind me._

_I jumped and turned around, in front of me stood a tall man, with long jet black hair and a red suit, I wasn't even sure what it was. _

"_Hello, young one, what's your name?" He bent over and looked at me with hungry eyes._

"_Flora, nice to meet you Mr-"  
>"Count."<em>

"_Mr Count Dracula."  
>"Dad, leave her alone, she's my friend now and you better get used to her not being your 'snack' " Vlad snapped.<em>

_The Count growled and sped off faster than light._

"_Your dad seems..."  
>"Weird, crazy, annoying, demanding, strange, scary, take your pick, I've heard them all before," Vlad said, sighing.<em>

_He dumped his bag down and sat on a chair._

"_Hey, I didn't mean it like that, don't get upset," I sat on the arm rest of his chair._

"_Don't worry, look, there's something you should know, about my family, I'm not sure why I'm telling you this after 48 hours of knowing you, but I feel like I've known forever and I trust you, I bet you're wondering what my dad meant by you being his snack, right?" He said in a rush, his eyes staring me down._

_I nodded quickly. _

"_Well, um, let's just say that vampires really do exist."_

_Once he said that I erupted into a fit of laughter and held onto my stomach._

"_You are joking right?"  
>"No, he's not, really his family are vampires, his sister has her transformation next year," Robin said from the couch.<em>

"_I'll prove it to you, come."  
>He grabbed my hand and led me to his dad.<em>

"_Dad, I'm wondering about how long my fangs will be when they come, can you show me yours?" Vlad had asked him, so casually._

"_Why, of course, I want my son and heir to be fully prepared and knows what to expect, so here are mine..."_

_With that he opened his mouth and a set of razor sharp teeth had appeared, Vlad thanked his dad and pulled me into another room._

_I hadn't realised my mouth was wide open until Robin had closed it for me._

"_So that's what the cape was about yesterday morning! No offence, but you don't really look like a vampire; I could've mistaken Robin as your dad's 'son and heir.' " I said, rather bluntly._

"_Yeah, I know, but I don't _want_ to be his son and heir! Or a vampire! I want to be normal, like you two! It's not fair!" Vlad yelled and stomped his foot._

_All Robin and I could do were give him sympathetic looks and words of comfort._

_**End Of Flashback**

That's another thing Vlad trusted me with, every time he felt like giving up, or breaking down, he came to me, and every time I would help him out and it always seemed worked, he himself told me that he even though he looked at Robin as a brother and loved him very much, he wouldn't be able to confide in him like he does to me, and I felt like the happiest girl on Earth, as I always did have some sort of crush on him, I just kept on denying it and by the time I had the courage to tell him my feelings, he had left me.

I sighed and stretched my arms, time to get moving.

**A's/N: Thanks for reading! I know you must be confused on who Flora is and why she is seen as a 'threat,' but I promise I'll try to explain it more fully in the next few chapters! Please review! I'm begging, it would really help! Anything you think I need to improve or ideas are always appreciated! **

**I'll try and update by tomorrow, or sometime this week!**


	2. Finally Finding Him

**A's/N: Hiya! Me again, thanks for the reviews (MaskedNarnianQueen and lilycullen1997)! And yes, you guessed right, it doesn't have Erin in it, lol. :) Enjoy!**

**~Again, I apologise in advance for any misspellings etc. **

After running around the forest again, I found a small patch of trees and tried to make myself comfy underneath them, obviously it didn't work. I moaned with frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose; I get irritated easily, if you couldn't see.

I also get angry easily, and a lot of other emotions, which are always visible for everyone to see, when I experience any sudden rush of emotion, my eyes change colour to it, for example, I'm very annoyed and angry right now, so they've probably turned red, but I haven't got a mirror to actually look.

Another thing, because I'm not fully vampire, (I'll only ever be half, thanks to Ingrid I'm now a half-fang) I can still do/have some of the things vampires don't/can't, like having a reflection, breathing (only when I'm fully out of breath) a pulse and the fact you don't burn into ash in sunlight. That's because the other half of me is an Auroramis, I've been one since I was 15, and there was no way out of becoming one, my ancestors were Auroramis' too.

An Auroramis is a very, very rare creature, and there isn't much left of them, back in the day they didn't know how to control themselves and got executed. It can sometimes be extremely cool to be one, the speed (0.934 seconds faster than vampires) the flexibility, reading people's Aura's and minds. Well, I don't mind reading people's Aura's, that's just seeing what they are feeling by the colour that's radiating of them, but reading minds isn't always useful or nice. I mean, how on _earth,_ are you meant to have a boyfriend if you can always know what they're feeling, thinking, what they're about to say or do, there wouldn't be any surprises, and I don't think I'd be able to handle all the emotions that would appear.

The _worst_ thing I would say when being an Auroramis is the feeling of isolation you get, realising you can't have friends, because of your 'gift's and you're not normal, no matter what anybody says. AND the fact that there are thousands of people trying to wipe my race out, because of the monsters we turn into when feeding.

Feeding is very difficult, you're meant to feed of your mate, soul mate or whatever, because of the powerful bond you have, that's the only thing you can live off, you don't kill your mate (duh), they don't get hurt either, they feel quite the opposite- bliss, love, pleasure, delight- well you get the point, obviously I don't know mine, so my appetite is screwed up. The only thing I can eat now is soy blood and any form of pastry- sweet, not savoury. I just hope that my mate comes very soon as doughnuts are starting to make me sick.

Though there is another side to it, if you haven't found your mate (like me) but you don't know how to control your hunger (not like me) then you just go absolutely insane and suck the life out of anything edible near you, human or animal.

I moved a little, attempting to make myself feel some sort of comfort, but I felt too tired to care anymore so I let my eyelids droop and soon enough I was asleep.

Once I had got around 9 hours of sleep I got all my things and started to move again. I still had this sense that Vlad was nearby and I wasn't going to let go of it anytime soon.

Soon enough, it was about 9pm and I felt exhausted, I dumped my backpack onto the ground and slumped down on a rock. I put my head in my heads and let out a sniff. What was I doing? Why was I here? I didn't even know if I was in England anymore.

Suddenly a rustle in the bushes made me snap out of my thoughts and my sixth sense kicked in. I perked my ears up and listened. It seemed to get closer and closer. I quickly put my bag on my back and stood up. After about 10 more seconds of rustling and me trying to stop myself from screaming a voice whispered in my ear.

"Do not fear, it's me."

I closed my eyes in annoyance, how the hell was I meant to know who 'me' was if I couldn't see their face?  
>"Yes, I know you can't see my face, but listen to my voice."<p>

How did they know what I was thinking? But that voice did sound familiar, a nice kind of familiar, very nice...It sounded like...

"Vlad?" I barely whispered.

The air whipped around me and suddenly a tall boy wearing a leather suit and cape was in front of me.

"Glad you recognised my voice, Aura," He said, simply.

My eyes widened in shock and I secretly pinched myself, hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Nope, it's real, all real, long time no see."

I dropped my bag and ran into him, hugging him so tight, like I never wanted to let go. It felt so right there, like his embrace was only meant for me. He tightened his hold of me and cupped my head in his hands.

"Glad you're voice has finally broken," I smiled.

"Yes, it has, and it's been this way for a while now a_ctually_," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled again. I couldn't believe it, I had found him, he's all mine again.

I looked at him properly and realised he's changed so much, his once floppy, light brown hair had been cut and now it's almost black, he's gotten taller and leaner, and all in all, he looks gorgeous-

_Wait, what? Gorgeous? Where did that come from? _

"You look...different," he said, slowly.

I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

"What do you mean, your highness? Good or bad different?" I said.

"Oh please, don't call me that, and it's a very, very, _very _good different," he replied.

I nodded my head and said the same for him.

"So, how did you find me?" I asked him, curiously.

"Ingrid told me you were with her, so I started roaming about the forests at night hoping to bump into you."

"Ingrid's with you?" I felt a pang of jealousy go through me.

"Yeah, she's very sick though, caught something off a breather," he informed me. "Where you staying tonight?"  
>"Um, here," I answered, awkwardly gesturing to he space around me.<p>

He didn't like the idea and dragged me back to his home, an attic on top of a breather school, he told me his dad is the chairman of it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, what's up with the cape?" I picked it up and put it up to his face.

"Well, I'm a vampire now," he put the cape up and covered himself in it.

I laughed and thought that that was something Robin would do. He seemed to think the same and put a gloomy face on.

"How are they? Robin and his family?" he asked me, distressingly.

"They're okay, Robin's mind wipe wore off after about 6 months, but his family's didn't, so we had to be careful of what we said to Chloe."

"Is it true? About the castle?" his eyes looked so empty.

I nodded, forlornly and put my hand on his arm. He put his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder.  
>"Hey, its okay, I managed to get this out?" I opened my bag and showed him the photo album me and Robin had put together for him one Christmas.<p>

His eyes lit up a little and he gave me a look filed with gratitude.

**A's/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully you understand what Flora is? Please review! Comments and ideas are always appreciated. I'll try to update this week or on the weekend. :)**


	3. Powers and Control

**A's/N: Chapter 3! Yay! Enjoy!  
><strong> 

We made our way to his home, taking our sweet time to catch up on each others lives, though I did miss out the part where I was an Auroramis, that could wait, and when we get there I'll tell him about me being a half-fang, but he could probably already sense I'm not human.

Once we got there we braced ourselves for what the Count would say about be staying at his home, he never really did like me, because I was a breather.

He opened the door and I observed my surroundings, it did somewhat remind me of the castle, a bit modernised though, and all of a sudden it started to get noisy with the voices and thoughts of his family grew louder and louder. It then hit me that I couldn't read Vlad's mind, same with his Aura, there was no colour coming from him and I couldn't hear the shouting of his thoughts.

I raised my eyebrows at this and put my hand to my head, this was strange, very strange, I haven't experienced any form of silence since I was 14, ever since I turned 15 my mind has been filled with other people's thoughts and feelings, I remember when I first acknowledge my powers;;

_**Flashback**

_It's been a year and a bit since Vlad has gone, and I finally understood how much I needed him, I took our friendship for granted which was such a stupid thing to do._

_I got up from the bed and stretched my arms, I've been staying with Robin and his family for a while, Elizabeth thought it would be a good idea.  
>Suddenly I heard shouting coming from every direction in the house, it was getting louder and louder, it hit my ears like a slap and I quickly covered my ears and pulled the bed covers over me again. <em>

_As I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head under the pillow the noise wasn't decreasing._

"_Stop! Stop shouting at me! Stop it!" I screamed and I started shaking vigorously._

_I let out a cry and felt someone pull me into their arms. _

"_What's wrong with her?" I heard Ian ask._

"_Quickly Robin put her on the couch," Elizabeth said, her voice shaking a little._

_The noise had quietened down a bit, enough so that I was able to regain myself and I slowly uncovered my ears, my eyes still closed. _

"_Aura? It's me, open your eyes," Robin said, softly._

_I nodded my head and gradually opened my eyes, once they were fully opened they widened and I started to cry again. _

_There were colours- everywhere, different ones beaming out the family in front of me, Robin was mostly a blue, Elizabeth was primrose, and Chloe was claret and the twins and Graham were a lightish, darkish red._

_I titled my head and put a frown on my face._

"_Robin? Why are you all blue?" _

"_What do you mean?" he asked me, confused._

"_It's all around you, especially your head, same with everyone else."_

_After it had come out of my mouth I knew it was a stupid thing to say, as the noises got louder again and they all looked at me as if I was crazy. _

"_We're taking her to the hospital, right now," Graham announced. _

_I shook my head and held onto Robin. _

_Of course, I didn't have a choice so they took me to the hospital and did the usual, brain scans, X rays and psych evaluation; Elizabeth even got me to go into therapy, even though I knew I didn't need, neither did Robin. I knew I would've got loopy if he wasn't there with me. _

_I managed to tell him about the 'noises' and colours coming off everyone, all he said was how cool it was and that he promised he wouldn't tell anyone. _

_**End Of Flashback**

Then I met **her**, but I suppose if I hadn't of met her then I wouldn't know what I know today.

_**Flashback**

_I was at the hospital, reading a book with Robin next to me, his colour was mostly blue all the time, and I managed to block off his noises with reading books._

"_Flora? There is someone here to see you," a nurse told me._

_I nodded and sat up properly._

_A middle aged woman walked in, wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, her hair was as long as mine and on it was a headpiece, made from real flowers, the weirdest thing about her was that she wasn't wearing any shoes, and she looked oddly angel like._

"_Hello Flora, I'm Priscilla and I'm going to be your helper from now on," she said, smiling kindly, her voice sounded like a song, and I already felt like I could trust her._

_Robin told me he had to go, he hugged me, nodded at Priscilla and left._

_Priscilla moved to seat where Robin just was and held my hand._

"_I know you must be wondering why I'm here and who sent me, and no, Elizabeth did not send me here, I came of my own accord. You will have the answers to everything soon enough."_

_I widened my eyes and raised my eye brows._

"_Tell me, you are 14? And soon to be 15, yes?" _

"_I'm going to be 15 in a week." _

"_Explain to me how you hear these 'voices.'" _

"_I hear them everywhere, from everyone, sometimes they're shouting in my ears, and sometimes whispering, I hate it! I want it to stop! It's giving me a headache!" I kicked the bed again, and again, and again, till I couldn't feel my legs. _

_But she didn't stop me, she let me take my anger out, which I liked about her, if one of the councillors were with me then they'd stick a needle in me and make me sleep._

"_And the colours?" she asked me once my tantrum was over._

"_They radiate off of everyone's body, mostly their head, they're all different, and right now your have indigo and royal blue...Is this normal?" _

"_No. It's not."_

"_Does that mean I'm crazy?" I whispered, hoping my voice didn't fail me._

"_It means you're special, you have a gift, and you're an Auroramis, Flora."_

**_End Of Flashback**

So she explained what an Auroramis was, and that the voices I could hear were the thoughts of the people around me, and the colours were their Aura's. Obviously, she was one too, a very, very skilled Auroramis.

When I turned 15, she taught me everything, how to block out thoughts, or at least quieten them down so I don't go crazy, (she's told me many have gone insane), how to trap mine, so other people like me can't read it, she made me memories the Aura's colours and meanings.

She told me about finding your mate, and that I wouldn't be able to feed properly till I found him, she taught me telepathy, how to control my powers and not use them foolishly- especially the mind reading, sometimes it was useful, sometimes I used them to tease Robin, but on the whole I shut everyone out as much as I could, I didn't think they'd want me to be listening in on their thoughts.

By the time I was 16 I knew how to control everything and learnt to live with what I was.

But I liked the way Vlad made me feel, he made me feel...normal, like a real teenager, not one that could read minds or see random colours. It was just plain silence with him.

I stood up straight again and followed Vlad into what looked like the throne/dining room.

"Ah, Vladdy, you're back, and who is this?" The Count said from his throne, reading an edition of the vampire times.

I looked at him and smirked, he hadn't changed that much, his hair was longer and he was still so skinny. His aura was a bloody red, probably meaning he was hungry.

"Dad, this is Flora, remember her?" Vlad asked uncertainly.

"Flora...Yes that does ring a bell, why is she still here?" he said ever so casually.

"Your son has asked me to stay here, as I have no where else to go," I piped in.

They both argued for a bit, and I think Vlad won in the end but I wasn't listening.

"Sorry about that," Vlad laughed sheepishly.

"It's okay; he's still the same old Count from Stokley," I smiled.

We then went in to see Ingrid, and Vlad was right, she was _very _sick. Her skin had turned a deathly grey and she was puking ash all over the place. Her Aura was a murky grey, which I don't think was a good thing. I was still angry at her though, I don't know why, but I was. I sat on the sofa opposite her and shot her daggers. Vlad could probably sense the tension so he left us for his room.

"Have you told him yet?" Ingrid wheezed out.

"No," I said without any expression.

"Will you?"

"Yes, but...I don't know how, I don't know what he'll think or do," I confessed.

"Well, you will know what he's thinking right?" She tried to laugh but it ended up with a coughing fit.

No Ingrid, I won't know what he's thinking. I need to tell Priscilla about this.

After about 15 minutes I went to find Vlad, he was training with his tutor and they looked like they were in the middle of something so I sat down on the side till they finished.

"Concentrate Vlad, think about what could happen if you open it," his tutor told him. He looked up and saw me. "And you are?"

"Flora Angelberg, nice to meet you, Bertrand," I titled my head and smiled, but it wasn't out of kindness. From his Aura (which was red, from getting annoyed at Vlad) and the way he thought about me being there, I did not like him. He looked a bit surprised when I knew his name.

They did some more training, and throughout the whole of it I was listening to Bertrand's thoughts, yes I know it's so terrible of me but I was bored and they were interesting.

"Alright, we're done for the day, we'll do some combat training tomorrow, and maybe some telepathy," Bertrand said.

Just as I got up I heard Bertrand hiss and his Aura went to a fiery red.

"Whoa, what's up with you Bertrand?" Vlad asked him.

"I sense a pulse!" he hissed again.

"Oh, yeah, that would be me," I pulled at my sleeves and stood by Vlad.

"Breather!" his fangs extended.

"Oh no, I'm not human, at all," I smiled in a mocking way at him and changed my eye colour to a golden shade.

Did I forget to mention? We're able to change our eye colour at any point; it's probably my favourite thing about being an Auroramis. Though I changed them to a golden colour because that's the colour of our race.

Bertrand's thoughts screamed at me 'Auroramis!'

"Wait, you're not human?" Vlad asked, obviously puzzled.

"No, I'll explain later," I assured him.

He nodded and realised Bertrand had gone. I knew where he went, to inform the Count.

I rolled my eyes at him and followed Vlad to where I would be sleeping.


	4. Other half?

**A's/N: Chapter 4! Enjoy! Oh and I forgot to mention, (to MaskedNarnianQueen) hopefully it's a bit clearer on Flora's powers and how she control's them? Thanks for the help! :)**

"Vlad, can I see your room?" I asked him once we were out of the training room.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked down some stairs and into his room, I sat down on the couch that was there and shook my head at his coffin.

"Of course _you_ would get a coffin like that; obviously you don't like the wooden trend?" I grinned as he sat down next to me.

"Nope, besides, the wooden ones stink and get mouldy after a while," he told me.

I chuckled and pulled my hair into a bun. I needed to tell him now and get it done and over with.

"About what I was saying earlier..." I started off nervously.

He nodded his head, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm not human, when I hit 15 I became an Auroramis, apparently everyone in my family for about 700 years has been one, if they weren't so stupid they could've been alive today, " and with that I explained everything, what we were, my powers, the good things, the bad things, everything but how I couldn't read his mind or Aura.

"But it get's complicated...Very complicated," this was the hard part- telling Vlad I was a half-fang, especially that Ingrid turned me.

"How?"

"Well...I'm...I'm a half-fang, as well as an Auroramis," I looked up from my shoes to stare right into his eyes.

His facial expression puzzled me, I didn't know whether his mouth was open because of shock or from being angry.

"Hello? Vlad? You still there?" I waved my hand in front of his face and clicked my fingers.

"A half-fang?" he whispered. "But you've got a pulse! And a reflection! How is that possible!"

"That's where the 'complicated' part comes in," I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing at his reaction, his hands were in his hair, like he was about to rip it off. "If Ingrid didn't turn me the-"

"Ingrid bit you?" his eyes went black and his voice deepened.

Ops.

And before I could say anything he had whizzed out the room to where Ingrid was, I mentally kicked myself and sped after him.

"You bit Flora! Why? Were you that desperate!" I heard Vlad shout at Ingrid.

"It was an accident!"

"Yeah right! I bet you said 'Oh, sorry Flora I bit your neck and ruined your life, it was an accident!'" his sarcasm seemed to hit a nerve and Ingrid hissed at him.

I quickly moved forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Vlad," I whispered into his ear.

He closed his eyes and breathed out deeply.

"It really was an accident, one of the glass vases had fallen down from a shelf in the castle and I cut myself pretty bad because of it whilst trying to clear it up, Ingrid obviously couldn't contain herself and bit me," I said, simply.

"But Vlad, she tasted delicious," Ingrid said quietly.

Vlad evidently heard and hissed his fangs at her, she laughed a deep laugh and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you'll need a coffin then," he mumbled and went to ask Renfield to get me one.

"Well that didn't go according to plan," I muttered.

"But you didn't actually have a plan, did you?" Ingrid teased.

I shot her daggers for the second time that day and went to check out my room.

Once Renfield had got the coffin into my new room (it took some time) and I had managed to get Vlad to cheer up again, it was around 11pm and I felt exhausted. I tried to unpack at least some of my clothes but I felt my eye lids drooping so I got into my coffin and tried to get to sleep.

I didn't have to worry about finding Priscilla, there are many methods for me to communicate to other Auroramis,' and they way I was going to do it was through dreams. I knew she's be asleep, where ever she was so it was the easiest way, plus I'm too sleepy to do it with telepathy.

I closed my eyes tight and braced myself for the many images of Priscilla's dreams racing towards me; soon I was able to find a clear path to get to speak to her.

"Priscilla, I need to ask you something," I said- well technically I thought it but it gets me confused.

I hoped that my message had got to her, and shortly after I heard her answer me.

"What is it that you need, my dear," her soft voice rang through my ears and it hit me with a slight echo.

"I've found Vlad, the boy I keep telling you about, but the thing is...I can't read his thoughts, or Aura, and whenever I'm around him everything goes silent, no voices or colours and its confusing me," I explained to her.

"Hm, I'll have to talk to you about this in person, tell me where you are staying and I'll meet you tomorrow at 10am."

So I told her the name of the school and she advised me to go to sleep. After our conversation I felt straight to sleep with dreams filled with Vlad, though strangely I didn't mind.

I woke up early, surprisingly, and took this chance to have a wash and unpack all my things. I hadn't realised how many posters and CD's I had managed to bring with me and by the end of putting them up you couldn't see the walls.

I looked at my watch and decided to head off to the gates of the school; Priscilla would be here any minute. As I made my way to the door Bertrand appeared out of now where in front of me.

"Where are you going?" he asked me, I tried to read his thoughts but they were blocked off.

Sneaky and smart bugger.

"Going to meet a friend by the gates, why? Would you like to join us?" I titled my head raised my eyebrows.

He growled and zoomed off.

"Flora! Oh darling, how are you!" Priscilla said, hugging me tight and kissing my forehead.

"I'm okay I guess, and you?" I took in her appearance, stunning as usual, but no shoes.

"Good, but your presence at home shows a lot, are you sure you want to stay here?" she held onto both my hands and looked me in the eye.

I really thank whatever is up there for giving me Priscilla, she's like the mother I wish I had but never did.

"Yeah, I'm sure."  
>"Alright then, but remember Mark and I will always be here if you need us," she reminded me.<br>Mark was her mate, he was an Auroramis too, a very attractive one if I might add. He treats her like a queen, and me his little princess.

"So, onto what you were telling me last night, its definite you can't read _any_ of his thoughts? Yes?"

"Yes or his Aura."

"And it's silent when you're with him? How do you mean?"

"It's the type of silence where I don't hear any ones thoughts and there aren't any colours, it's like I'm 14 again, a normal person, and I can't stop thinking about him, I even dreamt of him last night."

"Well, the only conclusion I have for this is that you've found your other half," a smile playing at her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked in utter confusion.

"I'll leave you to think about it, good-bye for now," she hugged me again and in a blink of the eye she was gone.

And I was left there puzzled and completely bewildered. I started to make my way back to the school.

Other half? What did she mean?

I quickly rushed through the crowd of students; feeling slightly dazed at the amount of thoughts racing towards me and swirls of colours.

When I finally reached my room I got my drawing pad and pencils out and sat on the ground. I needed to stop thinking about it too much; apparently 'thinking over the necessary needed' is very bad for me. So the only way for me to distract myself is by drawing.

I started to sketch out what ever was on my mind, I didn't know who or what it is, but I didn't stop, I was drawing for a good few hours when I put my pencil down and smiled in approval of my drawing.

I realised what it was- or who it was. Vlad, Robin and I in Vlad's old room. I drew Robin wearing a cape, me in a checked jumper and skirt with my wavy hair flowing past to my waist and Vlad in his too small uniform.

I sighed and put my head on my hand. I got out some blue tack and stuck the drawing on the front of my door, along with the many other pictures I have drawn. I then made my way to get some soy blood and maybe go out and buy a mince pie.

By the time I had got back it was almost 5:00pm and I knew Vlad would be starting his training now, so I went to go and watch him, mostly because I wanted to know what Bertrand's problem was with me.

When I got into the training room Vlad sensed my presence and a smile broke out on his face.

"Flora, what've you been up to?" he looked up from the pendulum he was levitating and it hit the floor with a loud thump.

"I met up with a friend, you?"

"School."

"Sorry to interrupt on your conversation but Vlad could we please continue with the training?" Bertrand said through his teeth.

Again his thoughts were shut off so I couldn't read what he was thinking. I sat on the floor folding my legs.

"Right, now let's move onto telepathy," Bertrand announced, handing Vlad a walkie talkie.

Vlad let out a grumble and sighed.

"Hey, telepathy isn't that bad! It's so easy!" I exclaimed.

"Well, of course it is going to be easy for _you_, half-breed," Bertrand spat.

I gaped at him and felt my eye colour turn to a dark red.

"What _is_ your problem with her?" Vlad asked him, I could feel his anger radiating off his body.

"She's an Auroramis, Vlad! You don't have any idea how dangerous it is for her to be here! She could do anything with her powers!" Bertrand shouted.

"Ha! You make _us_ sound like the ruthless killers!" I stood and folded my arms over my chest. "If it wasn't for us then your race would have been wiped out centuries ago!"

Vlad gave me a perplexed look.

"Back in the days, vampires were loosing everything, they were being wiped out by the slayers and it seemed like the end for them, but we helped them and because of our power the slayers didn't have a chance," I explained to him.

"Then why do you detest her so much, Bertrand?"

"With her thought reading we have no privacy; she can manipulate and make us do things we'd never dream of, unfortunately they're powers are quite impressive," he mumbled the last part. "I'll have to start teaching you to shut off your thoughts so that you aren't so vulnerable."

"There won't be any need for that," I sent him a message, hoping he could read it, saying I wasn't able to read Vlad's thoughts.

He furrowed his eyebrows together and his head moved in a slight nod.

I left them both to carry on with Vlad's training; I could feel a headache coming its way.

**A's/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	5. Family

**A's/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! :) If you have any ideas or improvements for this story please don't hesitate to tell me! I'd really appreciate it if you did let me know. **

Other half? It doesn't make any sense! I thought as I paced my room, in the end I couldn't control myself, I've been thinking about what Priscilla said for about 45 minutes now. I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud bang and the door opening.

"Flora! After much quick thinking, Bertrand and I have come to a conclusion to send you to school here, you'll be starting tomorrow," the Count said to me.

"What?Why?" I shrieked and my anger rose when I saw Bertrand looking very proud of himself.

"No why's or what's! Now go and ask Ingrid for some uniform!" and with that he left my room with the door slamming behind him.

I glared at the place where they had just been and kicked my coffin in frustration. I didn't want to go to school! It'll be too much! Too much thoughts, feelings...

"Hey, can I come in?" I heard a soft knock on the door; I could recognise his voice any where.

"Yes," I muttered from my spot on the floor.

"By the way, did you draw that picture on the door?" Vlad asked me.

I nodded in response.

"It's brilliant!"

"Thanks."

He looked around awkwardly, obviously feeling the tension. Finally he sighed and sat down next to me.

"What's up?"

I sucked in some air and closed my eyes, I don't want to complain, I always think I look weak if I do.

"Nothing...Everything," I opened my eyes and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"You can talk to me, you know, I'm always here to listen," he said, softly.

I looked up to his face and instantly I felt my shoulders relax. I didn't know how he did it or what it was but whenever I was around him I forgot about everything and knew it would all be alright.

"It's just Bertrand, I bet he was the one who made me go to school, he knows being in the middle of a building filled with teenagers will mess my mind up and be too much for me to take, because of the amount of thoughts, I don't know if I'll be able to cope," I leaned my head back and pinched my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears.

"You will cope, I know how strong you are, plus you've got me?" he smiled and I let out a laugh.

"Thank you, Vlad," I put my arms around him and inhaled his scent.

"I've missed you so much," he said, his check against mine.

"Me too."

We stayed like that for a while, not bothering to move, but truthfully I wouldn't mind staying in his arms for ever.

I then remembered that I had to go to Ingrid and sighed.

"I've got to ask Ingrid for some uniform," I grunted and got out of his embrace, unwillingly.

He nodded and said he needed to finish some homework, with a smile and quick hug he was gone.

I woke up to the sound of squeaky wheels being pulled along the wooden floor and stopped myself from getting up in a rush, in case I hit my head on the coffin.

"Mistress Flora, Master Vlad has told me to wake you up and make sure you get ready for school," Zoltan informed me.

"And did he tell you why he didn't come himself?"

"Yes, he didn't want to barge into your room, he said you might be in the middle of changing."

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly, Vlad always was a gentleman.

"Alright then, Zoltan..." I gestured to the door and he seemed to get the point.

I rubbed my eyes and went to the bathroom to the necessary things and finally put my uniform on. It wasn't the best, but it was definitely better than Stokley Grammar, most of the uniform here is black or grey, and those colours seem to look best on me. I put my tie on and got my grey hoodie to put over my blouse.

I tried to keep my self calm and my mind empty as I finished my apple pie and followed Vlad downstairs, it would be easier to block out everyone's thoughts if I did. I quickly caught up with Vlad as we walked through the student packed hallway and winced at the noise.

Vlad squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I used the hours and hours of training with Priscilla to help me shut out or just put the volume down on everyone's thoughts, so that it was like the faint whisper that you can hear from the telly when you're outside the room. I sighed and felt my body loosen up a bit.

I studied the room I was in, (which Vlad told me was our form room) and got my book out, but then I remembered whenever I was close to Vlad or touching him, everything went completely silent. I snaked my hand under the desk and grabbed his, he gave me a puzzled look but then smiled.

"Hi Vlad, could you pick my pencil up for me?""  
>"Hey Vlad! I'm stuck on the history project, could you help me understand it?"<p>

"Vlad, I love how you've done your hair today!"

Girl after girl came up to his desk and squealed at the fact that he acknowledged their existence, but they didn't seem to see me, I liked it that way. Plus I was happy I had Vlad with me, I really did not want to know what they were thinking. But he didn't seem to be bothered or even realise that every girl in the room was drooling over him.  
>I rolled my eyes and put my book down as the teacher walked in.<p>

"Morning class, today we will be finishing off our book presentations from yesterday, so if the last person would like to come up."

A boy with cropped, brown hair got out of his seat and walked to the front, his Aura was shielded, like Priscilla's and something about his presence felt familiar.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Vlad.

"I think his name is Jax, he joined last year, but I'm not sure, I don't really pay attention to the people in this class," he shrugged.

Once he had finished he walked by my desk and saw me and Vlad watching him, the way he looked at me made me curious, his face softened and he seemed to find me being there familiar as well. I managed to get the colour of his eyes, a dark blue with a slight shimmer in them making them look like water. Only my eyes were that colour, Priscilla had told me every Auroramis family had their own individual eye colour, and I'm pretty sure I had no family so why were mine and his the same?

Then he saw Vlad and his face turned into a frightful sneer, I raised my eyebrows.

"What was that about?" Vlad said aloud, mostly to himself.

I scratched my head and followed Vlad out to our first lesson, English.

"So, what do you want to do this lunch time?" Vlad and I were at out lockers when he asked me.

As much as I wanted to be with Vlad, I needed to find this Jax boy.

"Um, I dunno, look, I'll catch up with you in History; I've got to go do something," I pulled my bag over my shoulder and quickly ran up the stairs before he could say anything.

I knew where he would be, I heard him say he was going to do some work in the library to one of his friends.

I got to the library and found him on his own, reading a book on WW2. I decided I would go to him and make an excuse saying I wanted to make some friends because I was new.

"Flora come sit down, I knew you'd come and find me," Jax shouted to me from his seat.

I looked around and realised everything had stopped moving, impressive. I sat down opposite him and pulled at my sleeves.

"You've changed."  
>"What do you mean? I met you today?"<p>

He smirked at my reply and closed his book. He was starting to annoy me.

"This will all sound pretty confusing but I know what you are, I'm one too, and you're probably wondering why we have the same eye colour, right?"

I nodded shyly.

"I'll give you some clues, I've known you since I was born, we have the same last name, same birthday, same eye colour, we're both Auroramis'..."

My eyes widened and I gasped loudly.

"You're my brother!" I exclaimed.

"Twin brother."

This was all too much! I didn't know whether to cry or run out the room.

"As you already know, I'm Jax Vane Angelberg, and you're my twin sister, Flora Lucinda Angelberg, and I've finally found you," He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I closed my eyes and let a tear fall, I actually had family!

"If you're my brother, then where are our parents? And why was I dumped in a care home at the age of 6 not remembering my family? Tell me everything I've forgotten!"

His eyes darkened and a grave look appeared on his face.

"We lived in a small, tiny, town near Transylvania, the population barely hit 5,000, everyone was an Auroramis and it was amazing there, mother used to make us jam tarts and pancakes on Sundays and father took us fishing by the lake, it was beautiful."  
>"But what happened?"<p>

"One day, a clan of blood thirsty vampires had broke into our house, looking for food, father had given them all the meat in the house, but they wanted you, because you smelt like lavender to them, obviously we didn't let them, and because our parents said no the vampires burned them, right in front of us," by the time he was finished his voice was shaking and grabbed his hand.

Then the memories came flooding back, the sneers and hisses of the vampires, the shouting of Jax and father, my whimpers and Jax hugging me tight, then finally the fire and blood curling screams of mother and father as they burned to ash in our living room.

I bit my lip and let out a sob.

"What became of you and I after wards?"

"The villagers scared the vampires off, and I was shipped off to out aunt, you were to come with me too but the council got there before us and said our aunt could only take care of me, so you were sent to England."

"Is that why you were giving Vlad that look this morning?" I asked him.

"Vlad? That is his name?" his face screwed up as he said the name and he spat on the floor.

"Hey! What's wrong with him?" I said in defensive of my friend.

"He is the Chosen One Flora! He is so dangerous! His kind burnt our family down! Do you know him? Are you friends?"

"We're best friends, and I've known him since I was 12."  
>"Flora! What were you thinking!" he got hold of my shoulders and shook me.<p>

"Vlad isn't like that! Vlad is different! He doesn't even want to be a vampire, let alone the Chosen One!" I shouted. "He's my best friend, I trust him and he's helped me through a lot of stuff!"

"Fine, don't come running to me when he tries to drain you."  
>"I won't, because it will never happen."<p>

He glared at me and I smirked. I clicked my fingers and everything started to move once more.

"Where are you going now? To see him?"

"Yes."  
>"I'm going with you," he got his bag and ran to my side.<p>

I rolled my eyes and laughed. This is what it's like to have a brother.

**Ohhhhh, what do you think of Jax? Personally, I like him, lol. Please review! And thanks for reading, sorry for the long wait. C:**


End file.
